Firroth
Firroth is a dragon that features as one of the primary protagonists of the series Defenders of Earth. He is the main antagonist of its first story Stranger of the Past and is one of the heroic dragons from Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster on-wards. The only exception to Firroth becoming a neutral character is in the story King of the East. Appearance Regardless of his appearances, Firroth's appearance has remained consistent through his appearances. His general physical description is as follows: Gentle azure eyes sit narrowly within his skull which is rounded and narrow which gives him a rather intimidating looking appearance in contrast to other heroic dragons in Defenders of Earth, in particular his own mate. Several small tendrils sit atop his head, just above his ears which are narrow and pointy and several rows of small horns run down the sides of each of his jaw lines. His nose is wide and has two small, oval nostrils and there are also horns on his chin. Several rows of sharp teeth poke out from the side of his mouth and give a preview of the terror hiding inside. A long neck runs down from his head and into his body which is narrow. The top of his body is covered in thick scales and a row of crystal growths runs down his spine. His bottom is covered in radiant skin and is colored darker than the rest of its body. Despite his narrow body, Firroth's body is carried by four muscular limbs and allow him to stand tall and proud. Each limb has 5 digits, each of which end in narrow talons seemingly made of onyx. Colossal wings grow starting from just below his shoulders and end at the end of his shoulder blades. The wings are angular and the skin of the wings seem to glow as if made from fire itself and each bone structures ends in a curved, yet blunt tip. His narrow tail ends in a sharp, arrowhead shaped tip and is covered in the same thick scales as his body. In his first appearance, Firroth's skin is a reddish-black while from King of the East onwards, his scales are turned green like the scales of a common reptile for two reasons: The first being to highlight the heroic role he would eventually take on in Defenders, and the second being far more significant in Devil Sins because his scales distinguish him from his ally Perrath who helps him fight Belluftkin. Personality In his original appearance, Firroth appears to be far more evil and more like Smaug but far less psychopathic and greedy because he has his hoard in Stranger of the Past but after this story, it is never seen again. There are also traits of Godzilla mixed into Firroth because he is not a villain as such as he is a territorial animal and only attacks Bulgaria out of vengeance and to prevent anyone else stealing his gold. After Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster, the dragon becomes a far more heroic character and is shown protecting Earth from threats such as Zhakuh, Inhusrelun, Sarmeyzmal and various other enemies, some of which require more dragons to help him defeat them. Much of Firroth's first personality from Stranger of the Past is also used for the fox Seslinian in The Mammal Wars in his first appearance Seslinian the Invincible, the only difference is that Firroth is actually vulnerable while Seslinian is invincible. Powers and abilities Like other dragons, Firroth possesses the ability of flight and the ability to breathe fire but he also possesses other powers alongside his enemies; for one, his narrow body gives him a far greater advantage in battle because it means that he has less body weight to hinder him which further means that he can move and react quicker in contrast to other foes with larger bodies such as Sarmeyzmal. Despite his size, he is also described as being able to be a far very fast mover even if he is larger than a Komodo Dragon and an elephant put together. Firroth is also shown to be a very strong character in physical terms because despite his narrow physique, the dragon manages to collapse entire buildings when he arrives in Sofia to pillage Bulgaria. He can also seem to change his breath; for example, when he opens his mouth wide to breath fire, it appears as a huge jet like a standard dragon but when he purses his mouth, a thin jet of fire comes out of Firroth's mouth. This thin jet can also slice through roofs of trains like a knife; while he cannot use his tail like Inhusrelun can, Firroth can throw his tail down to cause an earthquake which he uses against the Bulgarian Army. One more power of Firroth that is shown in Stranger of the Past is shown in his wings; apart from allowing him to fly, they also produce very strong winds akin to a hurricane that can throw away the strongest vehicles. Defenders of Earth (Part 1) Stranger of the Past: Despite being the main antagonist of Stranger of the Past, Firroth does not make an appearance until Part 6 while other villains both in Defenders of Earth and outside the series appear far earlier, sometimes even in the beginning of their respective stories. He is first mentioned in a legend that is told by Bulgarian criminal Grozdana Ruseva who tells her fellow criminals about the legend of the dragon and that he guards a hoard of gold in the Bulgarian mountains. It is said that anyone who manages to steal the gold will be incredibly rich; in the story, it is revealed that the legend actually comes from fellow Vixen Alexandra Zhivkova who is one of the many Vixens both in Bulgaria and out of Bulgaria to know not only about Firroth but the other dragons in the series. With the legend spilled, the Vixens decide to prove the legend right in an attempt to both make themselves rich and their other allies rich. The thief who is made to steal from Firroth is one of Grozdana's conspirators Miroslava Blagoeva who enters the cave to his home after a three hour truck ride to the Bulgarian mountains which contains not only Miroslava but ''all ''of the Vixens in Bulgaria. At the mountains, Miroslava enters the home of Firroth and is astonished by the amount of gold that is in the mountains. Unfortunately for her, Miroslava has no idea of where to start but decides to start at the top because starting at the bottom will have a greater chance of waking Firroth and while she manages to get closer to the top, the Vixen loses her footing which causes the gold to fall to the bottom of the pile which ultimately also wakes Firroth up and reveals him in his glory. Once Firroth is awakened, he then proceeds to mentally torture Miroslava by telling her to come out of her hiding place and further putting her in an impossible situation: Either she remains in his home and risk being eaten, or she leaves the cave and risks getting arrested by the Bulgarian authorities and it is this that ultimately brings him to lure the Vixen out of her hiding place. Miroslava however, manages to successfully convince Firroth not to eat her by lying to him in saying that she did not come to steal from him (which she did) and instead merely came to see him in his great glory. She further claims that she did not believe the legends of him which in turn results in her telling another lie because Miroslava has heard several legends and stories of the dragon before; the dragon later retreats and allows Miroslava to see him in his great glory and asks her: "And, do you NOW?!" The Vixen tries to get on the right side of Firroth but he accuses her of flattery and asks her if it will keep her alive which Miroslava replies that she does not think that flattery will keep her alive. The dragon replies that she seems familiar with his name but he has not recalled seeing her before so asks her name and origins which results in Miroslava making up all sorts of riddles and ridiculous titles including the title "The Shadow Vixen". It is this title which makes Firroth react violently and chase Miroslava out of his home. As she flees out of the cave pursued by Firroth, the dragon takes to the skies and heads off to destroy Bulgaria; starting with the capital city of Sofia where the Vixens had actually made the majority of their robberies. Like the Gyaos in their first appearance, Firroth's first attack is at the Sofia metro where he destroys several buildings and the roof of the Metro. As Bulgarian locals flee from his wrath, the dragon kills five locals by incinerating them with a full ray of fire which reduces the locals to ashes. Two hours pass and Firroth has devastated much of Bulgaria. The only city that remains standing is the city of Burgas where the Bulgarian Armed Forces put up a fight against him; one soldier attacks him with a machine gun but it only irritates Firroth and makes him attack more. His fight with the Armed Forces barely takes a minute because when he lands, the dragon causes an earthquake with his tail and a hurricane with his wings which puts all of the land forces out of action. Finally, the dragon moves on to the navy and air force where he sinks all the ships of the former and outwits the aircraft of the latter; even the supersonic jet fighters. The dragon returns to finish off the army and destroys all of the men, leaving the sergeant who was leading the operation the last man standing; all that stands between life and death for the sergeant now is a 9K38 Igla MANPADS. King of the East: Zhakuh: The Eight Headed Monster: Invaders and Wives: Nightmare's Hell: Devil Sins: Defenders of Earth (Part 2) The Eternal Lizard: Dawn of the Tyrants: See Also * Seslinian, the animal protagonist of The Mammal Wars. Genetically altered red fox who first terrorizes the hamlet of Charndon but now protects England from threats such as Jomnune and Blasteovark Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters